


Passi da giganti

by ImperialPair



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:48:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23367196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperialPair/pseuds/ImperialPair
Relationships: Atobe Keigo/Tezuka Kunimitsu





	Passi da giganti

Atobe aveva patto passi da giganti, ma il fatto di non potersi più confrontare con Tezuka rendeva i suoi sforzi completamente vani.  
Poi a che cosa sarebbe servito esercitarsi così duramente se non avrebbe più potuto batterlo?  
Era semplice, lo faceva perché non voleva deludere quel ragazzo, perché nonostante fossero passati anni dalla sua morte lui voleva continuare a seguire la loro promessa, era era quello l'unico legame che aveva ancora con quello sport che ormai non gli dava più nessuna soddisfazione.  
"Lo faccio solo per te, Tezuka" si disse fra sé e sé colpendo e ricolpendo quella pallina sapendo che ormai Tezuka sarebbe stato irraggiungibile e avrebbe dovuto abbandonarlo, ma il suo ricordo era ancora troppo marchiato dentro di lui e non avrebbe mai potuto lasciarlo andare, sia sportivamente che affettivamente perché non avrebbe mai potuto dimenticarlo e forse questo era la cosa che più trovava difficoltà ad accettare, perché nessuno avrebbe mai potuto prendere il posto di Tezuka Kunimitsu nel suo cuore e questo lo distruggeva ogni giorno di più.


End file.
